Dreams
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Usagi's teaching a class? Misaki's in a skirt? What's going on here! Usagi/Misaki, Nowaki/Hiroki, Miyagi/Shinobu. Completed.
1. Romantica

Dreams

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Junjou Romantica.

Crappy summary, but I couldn't come up with anything else. This idea just wouldn't let me sleep and my computer just kept calling out to me from across the room. So, uh, yea…. Keep in mind this was created by a sleep-deprived person who's been up since 2:40 AM. This fic will be cut into three parts; first Romantica, then Egoist, and then Terrorist. Enjoy~!

**~Romantica~**

Misaki groaned, slapping away the hand that was pushing on his shoulder. "_Misa-chan! Get up!_" A voice hissed, as the pushing continued. _"Usami-sensei is-_"

"Sleeping in my class again, Takahashi-san?" Another voice growled.

"Huh?" Misaki yawned, sitting up. Looking around, he realized he was in a classroom. And not just any old classroom, a classroom in his old high school. "What the…?"

"Yes, 'what the' indeed. Detention, Takahashi-san." Misaki looked up at the voice and gasped.

"Usagi-san?!"

"Please, call me Usami-sensei, Takahashi-san." Akihiko said, before going back to teaching the class. A few of his classmates snickered at him and he frowned. What was going on? And why was Usagi-san teaching a class? And more importantly, why did his legs feel cold? Chancing a peek under the desk, Misaki realized he was wearing a skirt. His face turned bright red and he buried his face into his textbook. Now, he was definitely sure that he was having a dream.

What kind of freakin' dream was this?! _'Damn Usagi-san! He turned me into a pervert!' _He thought wearily. An hour later, the bell rang; ending the day and Misaki was forced to stay behind. Misaki continued blushing and took to staring at the clock, wishing the hands would move faster.

"Misaki." Misaki jumped at the voice and looked up, startled. Akihiko was standing over his desk with a smirk settled over his lips. Suddenly, the teacher leaned in and captured the teen's lips with his own. Misaki gasped, and Akihiko took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Misaki's mouth. Moaning, Misaki closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the man. After Akihiko broke the kiss, the two panted heavily trying to catch their breaths.

"Usagi-sensei…?" Misaki asked as the teacher plucked him from his chair and carried him over to his desk. Laying the teen on the desk, Akihiko presumed kissing him. Akihiko's hands went up Misaki's thighs, riding up the skirt the teen was wearing. Hooking his fingers onto the boy's underwear, he pulled them swiftly off. "Usagi-sensei!" Misaki gasped as the man grabbed him…

**Meanwhile…**

"Usagi-sensei…." Misaki moaned.

Akihiko watched, smiling as his lover twisted and turned, moaning his name. Deciding that he'd rather live it out for real, he went to go wake the boy. "Misaki," he whispered into Misaki's ear.

Misaki groaned, before opening his eyes and staring at the author. "AHHHH!!!!!!" The teen screamed, his mind finally registering how close Akihiko was to him. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"'Usagi-sensei', eh?" Akihiko asked ignoring Misaki's question, smirking as the boy blushed even more than thought possible. "I kind of like the sound of that."

"S-shut up. Baka-Usagi." Misaki huffed, averting his gaze.

Akihiko put his hand under Misaki's chin and lifted it up before claiming the boy's lips. Pulling away, he smiled at his lover. "How about we make that dream a reality?"

Misaki quickly backed up and tried pushing Akihiko away. "GAH! N-NO STOP IT! USAGI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

-_-" I can't believe I wrote that… -blushes- Uh, sorry I couldn't write the actual scene, but I'm still uncomfortable posting things like that here for people to read, plus the fact that my little sister knows how to find my page... Well, um, I hope you enjoyed it and if you want more, please review! Next up is Egoist~ ^^


	2. Egoist

Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! Though, it'd be awesome if I did ^_^

I'm glad you guys liked it and thank you for the wonderful reviews (they really made my day). You know, I did kinda think it was weird that Misaki knew he was dreaming, and I honestly did try to write it differently, but I just didn't like it that way, so I changed it. Anyways, let's get on with the story!

**~Egoist~**

Hiroki shook his head, trying to rid himself of the haziness that clouded his eyesight. As it started to clear up, the figure of a woman came into his vision. Slowly, it cleared up and he realized he was in a hospital. The woman was a nurse and her eyes were scanning over the file in her hands. Then she looked up at him and offered a small smile, as she tucked the file under her arm.

"Kusama-sensei will be with you in a moment." With that, the woman promptly left.

Hiroki rubbed his head and backtracked what he had been doing before somehow ending up in the hospital room. As he continued to ponder over how he had gotten there, the door opened. In came Nowaki, clad in a pristine white coat, a gentle smile settled over his features and he was carrying the same file the nurse had been carrying. He closed the door behind himself and walked up to Hiroki.

'_What the hell?! Isn't he a pediatrician?' _Hiroki asked himself.

"Hello, Kamijou-san, it seems you're just here for a routine physical." Nowaki said, looking over the file in his hands before closing it once more. "Kamijou-san, please remove your shirt."

"Hah?!" Hiroki blushed furiously, glaring at the offending doctor.

"I'm just going to check your heart-rate." Nowaki said, taking the stethoscope from around his neck off.

"O-oh…" Hiroki stuttered, looking down at the floor. Hiroki shakily unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders. Nowaki came towards him and pressed the stethoscope to his chest. The brunette shuddered as the cool metal came in contact with his heated skin.

"Kamijou-san, please turn around." Nowaki instructed. Slowly, Hiroki turned around and Nowaki did the same procedure on his back. Hiroki blushed even more than possible as he felt Nowaki's warm breath on his neck. "Hiro-san…" The doctor whispered, letting his arms slip around the brunette's waist. "You're heart-rate's going up, Hiro-san." He nipped Hiroki's earlobe, earning a moan from the assistant professor.

"Nowaki…" Hiroki moaned, as the doctor turned him back around before capturing the brunette's lips in a kiss. Still kissing him, Nowaki pushed Hiroki down onto the bed and climbed over him.

Nowaki broke the kiss and smiled at the flustered Hiroki. "Now, Hiro-san, let's begin the next part of the physical." Nowaki said, removing Hiroki's belt and pulling down the professor's pants.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki gasped, as the doctor rubbed against the bulge in his boxers.

**Meanwhile…**

"Nowaki!" Said person whom had just come home from a late shift jumped, thinking that he was in trouble. He turned to face his lover whom was lying in bed. Nowaki sighed in relief once he saw that Hiroki was still asleep. He smiled brightly, knowing that his Hiro-san dreamt about him. Still smiling, Nowaki made his way to the bed and kissed Hiroki, lulling the older man from his sleep. Hiroki's eyes snapped open and he pushed Nowaki away. "What the hell are you doing?!" He snapped.

"I didn't know you dreamed about me, Hiro-san." Nowaki said, completely disregarding the question. Hiroki blushed furiously and glared down at the bed, not wanting to look up at his lover. "You're so cute, Hiro-san." Nowaki said, lifting Hiroki's chin forcing the brunette to look at him.

"S-shut-up, Baka!" Hiroki yelled angrily, trying to push Nowaki away again.

Nowaki quickly pecked Hiroki on the lips. "I love you, Hiro-san." He said, before Hiroki could start yelling at him.

"I-I love you, too." Hiroki muttered. A yelp escaped his lips as Nowaki pushed him down onto the bed and continued where the dream left off.

--

Yay! My first time writing for the Egoist couple! I'm so happy ^_^ It's kinda strange because Egoist is actually my favorite couple, but yet I can't really come up with ideas for them :'( It's sad, I know. You know, I really don't know whether boys actually take their shirts off for a physical, but this is a fic so I guess anything's possible and you know what else, I don't think I'll ever look at physicals the same again… Well, anyways if you enjoyed it please review! Next is Terrorist~


	3. Terrorist

Dreams

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you get it already, but I'll say it again anyway. I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA! I am just a fan (hence the reason this is called _fan_fiction).

Hm, it was hard coming up with Shinobu's dream. It's not as far-fetched as Misaki waking up back in high school wearing a girl's uniform, but it's out there, somewhere I think… Anyway, without further adieu, I give you Terrorist.

**~Terrorist~**

Shinobu picked at the food he had just made, and eyed it disdainfully. He was pretty sure he had messed up once again and that it probably tasted horrible. Sighing, he picked up the plates and walked over to the table, setting them down once again. Sitting down, he stared across the table at Miyagi who just smiled back kindly in return. Shinobu's stomach churned as Miyagi began to eat. The teen quickly looked down at his plate and began shoveling some food into his mouth, not wanting to see the pity that he was sure was in Miyagi's eyes.

Unable to take it anymore, Shinobu hesitantly raised his gaze to Miyagi's. He watched as the older man's eyes widened as he ate. "This is delicious, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi exclaimed, smiling brightly at his lover.

"R-really?! I-I mean, you're not just saying that, are you?" Shinobu asked nervously.

"Of course not! It really does taste good, Shinobu." Miyagi reassured.

Shinobu turned beet red and averted his eyes. "T-thank you." The teen said happily. Suddenly, Shinobu tensed as he felt Miyagi's presence behind him. Miyagi's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Miyagi, what are yo-?"

"But you know what Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi whispered heatedly against Shinobu's neck. "I would much rather be eating _you._" Shinobu turned an even deeper red as he felt Miyagi's lips on his neck, sucking and biting lightly.

"M-Miyagi…" Shinobu moaned as Miyagi moved up, licking the bit of rice of Shinobu's cheek.

Pulling out Shinobu's chair, Miyagi moved around to face Shinobu and began kissing him. Still kissing him, Miyagi picked Shinobu up and carried him into the living room before lying him down on the couch. Miyagi broke the kiss and smiled down at his flustered lover. Unbuttoning Shinobu's shirt, Miyagi swiftly removed the piece of clothing, throwing it across the room before proceeding to remove the teen's pants.

Shinobu marveled up at his lover as Miyagi began removing his own clothes. Once he was done, Miyagi stared down at Shinobu with lust-filled eyes. "I can't hold back anymore, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi breathed. Shinobu let out a choked moan as Miyagi suddenly grabbed him.

**Meanwhile…**

Shinobu awoke with a start as his body came in contact with the floor. "Ow…" He groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. _'I must've fallen asleep.' _He thought. Looking up, Shinobu let out a yelp as Miyagi's smug face came into view. "M-Miyagi!" He gasped, blushing. "Ah! You must be hungry, I'll go make something!" Shinobu said, scrambling to get up. As he was about to walk past the older man, Miyagi suddenly grabbed him pulling him up against his chest.

"I missed you today, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi said softly. "And, it's very _obvious _that you missed me, too." He said, chuckling.

"Y-you saw that? Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" Shinobu snapped.

"Well, you looked like you were enjoying yourself and not to mention, so was I." Miyagi replied, causing Shinobu to blush furiously. "So, would you like to continue your dream, Shinobu-chin?" Without waiting for a reply, Miyagi leaned down and captured Shinobu's lips with his own.

--

Grr… it's so short! I really am sorry about that, but I couldn't come up with a better scenario for these two TT-TT. Hm… Well, anyways, if you enjoyed this please review!


End file.
